A twin's love
by buslimpan
Summary: Love doesn't care who will fall in love. Or in love with. It doesn't care if it's a total stranger, a well known face, a woman or a man. It doesn't even care if it's your own brother. But when you are in love, you can't deny that feeling. : JackxJackson. Jackcest. School AU. One-shot :


"Hey Jackson! Catch!" someone yelled. A brown haired and brown eyed boy looked up and dropped his books in time to catch a basketball that would have hit him in the face.

"Nice catch Jackson!" the person said with a laugh. Jackson frowned and threw the ball back to the boy who was looking just like him. Except for the white hair and blue eyes.

"Not fun Jack." Jackson said and picked up his books. Jack pouted.

"Come on Jackson! You need to let go for a bit!" Jack said and flung his arm around Jackson's neck and smirked.

"If I did, then we both would need tutoring in school. Besides, I do have my own kind of fun." Jackson said and began to walk again. He was going home. Jack didn't let go of Jackson and walked with him.

"Yeah yeah. Like reading." Jack said and span the ball on his finger. Jackson smiled and pushed Jack a little so he dropped the ball.

"Hey!" Jack said as he caught the ball. Jackson chuckled.

"Come on. Let us go home before it gets dark." he said and pulled Jack along. Jack let himself be dragged. After a while they were finally home.

"Home! And we still have hours left until it gets dark!" Jack said with a smirk as Jackson locked up the door and walked in.

"Yeah yeah. We still have homework to do." Jackson said with a roll of his eyes. He walked into the living room and dumped his books on the table. He sat down in the couch and picked up a book to start reading. Jack came from behind and put his chin on top of Jackson's head.

"Do you think North is coming by to check on us?" he asked as he put his arms around Jackson's neck.

"I don't think so. Are you worried or what? Don't think that your big brother can take care of you?" Jackson said and smirked a little.

"You are just one minute older than me! One!" Jack exclaimed and Jackson laughed.

"Still older." Jackson said and patted Jack on the top of his head. Jack pouted and let go of Jackson and went to sit beside him.

"Pick up your book so we can get started." Jackson said and Jack reluctantly pulled out his book and they began with the homework.

After some time Jackson noticed that Jack was not listening to a word he said and was just starring at him. Jackson frowned and snapped his fingers in front of Jack's face. This made Jack jump.

"Earth calling Jack. What's going on up there?" Jackson said with a raised eyebrow. Jack blushed a little and looked down in the book.

"Nothing..." he muttered. Jackson chuckled and ruffled Jack's hair.

"You can tell me Jack. After all, I'm your brother." Jackson said and Jack shook his head.

"So you mean that I can't have a private life because you are my twin?" he said and smirked. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Like you are letting me having a private life. You are always clinging on me and chases away all of the girls!" he said accusingly and pointed a finger at Jack. This time it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

"None of them are good enough for you anyway." he said and Jackson sighed.

"It sounds like you are jealous." Jackson said and looked down in the book again, ready to resume the work. Jack didn't answer and they got back to do their homework.

A little bit later Jackson once again felt that Jack was staring at him but ignored it.

"Do you love me?" Jack asked suddenly. Jackson looked up at Jack and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course I love you-" began Jackson and Jack's face lit up a bit and he smiled.

"-you are my brother!" Jackson finished and Jack's face fell. Jack frowned.

"That wasn't what I meant." he said and leaned closer to Jackson, moving one of his hands upwards.

"What do you mean then?" Jackson asked, a little bit cautious on why Jack suddenly asked such a strange question. He didn't notice Jack's hand.

"For being so smart you are pretty dense." Jack mumbled and pressed his lips on Jackson's. Jack's hand tangled itself with Jackson's hair to keep the brunette from escaping by pushing him closer. Jackson's eyes got wide and his mind went blank. Jack slipped in his tongue in Jackson's mouth and deepened the kiss. Without thinking about it, Jackson kissed back. His own hands got up to hold Jack's head and pressed him closer in a try to deepen the kiss. After a while they broke apart, both of them breathing heavy, mostly Jackson, and both had a blush on their cheeks. During the kiss they had moved closer to each other. Jack put his forehead on Jackson's shoulder and let his head rest there. Jackson was still trying to process everything that just happened. He was sitting still, not daring to move.

"I love you Jackson... Not because you are my brother." Jack mumbled and Jackson swallowed.

"We... We shouldn't Jack. We shouldn't kiss like that." Jackson mumbled and Jack lifted up his head to look Jackson in the face.

"We are _twins_!" Jackson continued and looked down.

"We shouldn't-" he was about to continue when Jack interrupted him.

"I don't care." Jack said and leaned closer to Jackson again. Jackson stiffened as he thought that Jack would kiss him again but instead Jack put his forehead on Jackson's and looked Jackson in the eye.

"And I think that you don't care either. After all, you kissed me back." Jack said and smirked. Jackson's blush deepened.

"I-I-I wasn't thinking! I-" Jackson began but got cut off again.

"It only means that you like me if you kiss back without thinking." Jack said and chuckled as Jackson only dug his grave deeper. Jackson opened his mouth but closed it again as he thought about what he should say. He couldn't deny it, he really liked it. And wanted more of it. As if Jack was reading his thoughts, he kissed Jackson again. This time it was more gentle and more caring. Both closed their eyes as they kissed. When they broke apart they were only a few millimeter apart. They opened their eyes and let them be half lidded as they gazed at each other.

"We can't Jack... People will say it's disgusting and try to separate us... We won't be able to be together..." Jackson mumbled, trying to win the battle inside him of what was right and what was wrong.

"We don't have to tell them." Jack said and Jackson knew he had lost. Jackson sighed and closed his eyes.

"You are so gonna get it for this." Jackson said and Jack smiled triumphantly.

"Oh~? I wonder how you are planning to punish me." Jack said with a wink. Jackson blushed at the implication.

"Shut it!" Jackson said and pushed Jack back with one hand. Jack laughed as he fell off the couch.

"Pervert." Jackson muttered and went back to his homework. Jack got up from the floor and sat down beside Jackson, closer than last time.

"You were the one who thought it. I was just wondering how you were going to punish me." Jack said with a smirk and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." he said and kissed Jack. Jack let it go and kissed back.

"Now let us get back to the homework." Jackson said after the kiss and turned his shoulder towards Jack.

"What?! Come on!" Jack complained.

"You are not going to skip it." Jackson said and chuckled as Jack pouted and reluctantly picked up his homework again.

* * *

**I wrote this one for a friend on dA ^^ My first time to write a kissing scene like that o.o' So please don't hate me for that ^^'**

**For those who are wondering: Jackson and Jack are orphans and are living alone. North are their guardian that check on them from time to time. Ask if you have another question ^^**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
